


Walking Softly

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Aiolia waits for the roll of the dice.





	Walking Softly

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "listen"

It turned out to be easier to stay out of Seiya's awareness than Aiolia expected. The boy just didn't pay attention to anything but the goal in front of his face, and definitely not to another nondescript trainer in wool and leather.

_I guess you don't remember anything except the gold and the lightning._

_Don't know if I'm relieved, or disappointed._

Well, Aiolia was finished here anyway, one way or the other.

Either Seiya won, and Marin would give him his marching orders -- from the Lion's mouth to the Eagle's -- or he'd be crippled or dead, which meant new plans.


End file.
